Day of the doctor plus one
by pyrus0zero
Summary: The universe needs saving, nothing new with that. Only this time doctors from different time and different regenerations come together to save the past and present. However a Doctor from a different universe comes to help. His name is ... Doctor Whooves.
1. no more

A policeman walks by the IM Foreman scrap yard sign, soon walking past the sign for Coal Hill School, the Chairman of the School Governors being Ian Chesterton. In a classroom, located two meters from the loo and water fountain and twelve meters from the library, Clara Oswald, who was recently hired, writes on her clear whiteboard a quote from Marcus Aurelius.

"Waste no time arguing about what a good man should be," she said to her class, some who were anxiously looking at the clock as they were awaiting the end of school. "Be one."

Brrrring!

The students get up from their seats as they leave the classroom, as one of the fellow teachers, Adrian Davies, rushes into her classroom. He pants, Clara giving him an odd look. "Have you been running," she asked, Adrian continuing to pant as Clara had no idea why he'd be running.

"Are you okay," he asks. "There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor."

Clara smiled, excited about continuing to travel with the Doctor. "Did he leave an address," she asked. He handed her a peice of paper and she was off.

Clara stops at the crest of a hill and looks down to where the TARDIS is on the side of the road. She smiles and continues on. She honks the horn as she gets closer and the doors open. She stopped the motorcycle just before it hit the concial. The DOCTOR looks up from his book "Advanced Quantum Mechanics" at her arrival but doesn't look over. He licks his finger and turns a page while Clara removes her helmet.

"Draught," was all he said to her. She smiled and with a snap of her fingers, the doors closed.

the Doctor wore a burgundy cashmere coat, black waistcoat with a light pattern, black jeans, brown leathers boots and a plain purple bow tie.

The Doctor closed his book and asked, "Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by a trip to future Mars?"

"Will there be cocktails," Clara asked, craving a cocktail.

"On the Moon

"The Moon'll do!"

They both laugh, meet halfway and hugged. The DOCTOR lifting and spinning Clara around. "How's the new job," he asked, curious of how Clara thinks of Coal Hill. "Teach anything good?"

"No," Clara joked. "Learn anything?"

"Not a thing."

They raise their hands and slap in a double high-five. At that moment, there is a clunking sound and they both look up to the ceiling. The scanner suddenly read:

 **ALERT**

 **TARDIS INTERFERENCE DETECTED**

The Tardis shook, the Doctor grabbing the console and Clara grabbing the railing to her right. "What's happening," Clara asked, unsure of what was actually going on.

"Whoa, whoa," the Doctor exclaimed, the Tardis continuing to rock as he almost lost his balance. "We're taking off, but the engines aren't going."

/

Outside of the Tardis, the lifting grappling hook from the helicopter grabs the top of the Tardis, taking it off the ground. "Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader," the pilot called into his com. "Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way."

Inside the Tardis, The Doctor and Clara hold on to the console as the TARDIS sways. The Doctor heads for the door as he knew what he had to do.

He had to make a phone call.

/

Kate and her personal assistant, Osgood, stand outside the White Tower. Around Osgood's neck, she wears a scarf almost identical to the Fourth Doctor's. Kate's phone, which is in Osgood's lab coat pocket, picks it up as she answers.

"Hello," she answered inquisitively. "Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on."

Osgood put the phone to her shoulder, running over to Kate, as she accidentally bumps into a man, quickly apologizing as she ran up to Kate, who was sitting on a bench. "Ma'am," she called. Kate was too busy looking at the remote control ravens. "Ma'am!"

"The ravens are looking a bit sluggish," Kate commented, not turning to look at her personal assistant. "Tell Malcom they need new batteries."

"It's him," Osgood informed. "Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, I recognized the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?"

Osgood took a few deep breaths, Kate figuring that she needed her inhaler. "Inhaler," Kate ordered, Osgood nodding in agreement as she retrieved it from her lab coat, using it as Kate took her phone, getting off the bench. "Doctor, hello," Kate greeted, last encountering the Doctor during the Year of the Slow Invasion. "We found the Tardis in a scrap yard. I'm having it brought in."

/

The Doctor hangs out of the door, his coat flying in the wind, using the emergency external telephone. "No kidding," he responded, looking below at some of London's landmarks.

/

"Where are you," Kate asked through the phone.

/

The Doctor holds up towards the helicopter as they fly over the Thames.

/

"Oh, my God," Kate exclaimed, shocked that the Doctor was still inside the Tardis, which she was not expecting. "Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry. We had no idea you were still in there." She put her phone up to her shoulder, turning her com device back on. "Come on." Kate began to walk off, Osgood following.

/

"Roger," the pilot responded. "New heading two zero seven. Changing course."

The helicopter turn sent the Doctor falling backwards out the door, Clara luckily grabbing hold of the Doctor by his feet. "Doctor, can you hear me," Kate's voice asked, which could be heard by the telephone that was dangling beside his ear.

He grabbed it, holding it to his ear. "Next time, would it kill you to knock," he asked, a bit cross at his current situation.

/

"I'm having you taken directly to the scene," Kate responded, continuing to walk as Osgood attempted to match her speed, but, due to her asthma, she could not. "Doctor, hello, are you okay?"

/

"Whoa," he exclaimed. "I'm just going to pop you on hold."

The Doctor's feet suddenly slip from Clara's hands as she gets a horrified look on her face. "Doctor," she yelled.

She climbed to the edge, looking down as she saw that he had changed his position, hanging onto the base of the Tardis. He laughed amusingly, looking down as he saw Nelson's Column a few hundred feet below him.

/

The helicopter hovers about a meter off the ground, the Doctor dropping from the base as he walks out from under it, the helicopter gently setting the Tardis on the ground as Clara walks out. The two of them realize that they were in Trafalgar Square, along with numerous armored UNIT soldiers, Kate Stewart and Osgood. "Atten-shun," one of the soldiers hollered.

The Doctor saluted, which was alien of him. "Why am I saluting," he asked himself, suddenly returning his hand beside his hip.

"Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT," Kate said.

"Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise," the Doctor began. "As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up."

"That probably sounded better in his head," Clara reassured, the Doctor's words most likely sending off a different message.

"I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne," Kate responded. "Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First."

Kate retrieves an envelope from her coat, handing it to the Doctor as it is sealed by a red seal. "The Queen," Clara asked, confused on how Queen Elizabeth I could have told Kate to do what she dead, due to being dead for over four hundred years. "The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"

"Her credentials are inside," Kate informed. The Doctor was about to break the seal, Kate pointing to the National Gallery. "No. Inside."

The Doctor nodded, putting the envelope in his coat as they began walking. He turns, seeing Osgood wearing the scarf that was almost identical to his Fourth incarnation's. "Nice scarf," he commented.

"What's our cover story for this," Kate asked Osgood, not wanting to have the entire population of the United Kingdom going in a frenzy about a possible alien invasion.

"Er, Derren Brown," Osgood responded, blaming the incident on English illusionist.

Kate could not believe that Osgood blamed the incident on Derren Brown. "Again?"

"Oh, we sent him flowers," Osgood added, Kate thinking to herself that flowers won't solve the blaming.

The Doctor and Clara soon see that Kate caught up with them, a soldier escorting them in. The Doctor and Clara walk ahead into the National Gallery. "Did you know her, Elizabeth the First," Clara asked, curious of the connection between the Doctor and Queen Elizabeth I.

"Unified Intelligence Task Force," the Doctor responded, ignoring Clara's question.

"Sorry," Clara asked in confusion.

"This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien."

"What, like you?"

"I work for them them."

Clara was flabbergasted by the concept of the Doctor, who's so alien and wears ridiculous bowties, to have a proper job. "You have a job?"

"Why shouldn't I have a job," the Doctor responded, offended that Clara thought he could not handle a job. "I'd be brilliant at having a job."

"You don't have a job," Clara concluded, the idea being too fiction for her to believe him.

"I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now."

"You never have a job," Clara responded, still thinking the Doctor couldn't handle a job.

"I do. I do."

They enter a large room, with a painting covered by a white sheet as two armored UNIT guards unveil the painting, removing the sheet as the Doctor and Clara stare at the painting, the Doctor immediately recognizing it as being the fall of Arcadia. The Citadel on fire is depicted, the Doctor remembering witnessing it. "Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor," Kate informed, walking up beside him.

"That's impossible," Clara exclaimed.

"No more," the Doctor stated, acknowledging that that was the title of the painting.

"That's the title," Kate responded, telling the Doctor the title even though he already knew it.

"I know the title," the Doctor responded.

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls," Kate added.

The Doctor shook his head. "This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place."

"What is it," Kate inquired.

"It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city."

"But how is it doing that, how is it in 3D," Clara asked, stepping forward as the picture suddenly became bigger.

"Time Lord art," the Doctor commented. "Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen."

"Elizabeth told us where to find it, and it's significance," Kate informed.

Clara stands back by the Doctor, taking her hand as he gets traumatizing memories of the Time War. "You okay," Clara asked, knowing that the Time War was a life changing event for him.

"He was there," he commented.

"I don't understand," Clara responded confused.

"Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about. The one you saw in my time stream."

"I still don't understand."

"I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."

/

The Last Day of the Time War

Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city, is now the main target for the Dalek's attack. Gallifreyan soldiers in armor, flying Daleks with the soldiers firing at them as building deteriorate into rubble. The citizens of Arcadia flee, with help from Gallifreyan soldiers. "Get them away from here," a Gallifreyan soldier yelled to his comrade. "Get them away from here now!"

The soldier nodded, fleeing with the Gallifreyans.

 **BOOM!**

The Gallifreyan soldier turned, seeing half a dozen bronze Daleks emerge. "Exterminate," they all exclaimed, differing in pitches from high to low. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

They aimed the gun stick at the soldier, the soldier tossing his gun to the side, putting his hands on his head as he accepts his defeat. "Do it then," the Gallifreyan soldier said under his breath.

The Daleks pointed their gun sticks at the soldier, firing as the blast hit the soldier, who hollered in pain as he tumbled to the ground.

On the other side of Arcadia, a Gallifreyan soldier manages to get away from three Daleks, hitting behind a concrete wall as he speaks into his com device. "Message for the High Council, Priority Omega," he said into the com device. "Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen."

The soldier turns, seeing the Type 40 Tardis that belonged to one of the main warriors of this long and terrible war. The owner of the Type 40 Tardis began to come towards him, looking aged and weary. The War Doctor.

He had deep silver, short, spiky hair, green-brown eyes, wrinkles as he had fought in the Time War for hundreds of years and had sported a white mustache and beard. He wore a distressed leather overcoat with a bandolier secured on the left side of his chest, a Victorian waistcoat similar to his Eighth incarnation with a fob chain, a frayed scarf that had a zig-zag pattern, aged trousers and combat boots with weather gaiters. He approached the soldier, who was unsure of what the War Doctor was going to do.

"Soldier, I'm going to need your gun," the War Doctor requested, the soldier finding his request peculiar.

Three Daleks approach fleeing Gallifreyans, the Gallifreyans stopping as they figured that this was their demise. "Exterminate," the Daleks proclaimed. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Please," a Gallifreyan man pleaded, trying to save the lives of his family. "Please, just don't."

The Gallifreyans closed their eyes out of fear, but they were surprised by what the Daleks said. "Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected."

"The Doctor is surrounded," a high-pitched Dalek shouted.

"Inform the High Command we have the Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy."

The Doctor fires the blaster, etching the following words in the concrete wall:

NO MORE

"Find the Doctor," the high-pitched Dalek ordered. "Find him and exterminate!"

The Tardis smashes through the concrete wall, smashing into the Daleks as they are destroyed, two-thirds of them being destroyed as the final Dalek, who was near death, discovered the words etched into the wall. "What are these words? Explain. Explain!"

It exploded, a large ball of flame surrounding it.

/

War Room- The Citadel

"The High Council is in emergency session," Androgar, a member of Gallifrey High Command, informed the General. "They have plans of their own."

"To hell with the High Council," the General shouted, stressed out because of the Last Great Time War. "Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?" The General was referring to one of the more strategic and violent soldiers of this war, the Doctor.

"He left a message, a written warning for the Daleks," Androgar informed. "He's a fool."

"No, he's a madman."

The building begins to shake, the High Command members grabbing things to hold keep their balances. "As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the Capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding," Androgar told.

 **BOOM!**

"Where did he go next," the General asked, seeing that the Doctor just took his Tardis, travelling to a location.

"What does it matter? This is their biggest attack ever, sir. They're throwing everything at us!"

"Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults," a Time Lady of the High Command informed.

"The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away," the General said, knowing that must've been the Doctor's next location.

"They're not forbidden anymore," Androgar commented. "We've used them all against the Daleks."

The General knew that his fellow High Command member was one because there was one weapon he knew that no other Time Lord or Lady would use unless the circumstances were so dire. He turned to Androgar, staring at him. "No," he proclaimed. "No we haven't."

They leave the War Room, heading down a long corridor that lead to the Omega Arsenal. They all enter, a large black plinth that held the most dangerous weapon created by the ancient Gallifreyans and in the universe, was now empty. "The Moment is gone," the General announced, the prospect sending chills down his spine.

"I don't understand," Androgar responded. "What is the Moment? I've never heard of it."

"The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience."

"And we've never used it," Androgar commented.

"How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try."

/

"Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice to you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more."

The War Doctor shifts the sack containing the Moment that's on his back as he walks on the desert planet, which is about half of a light year away from Gallifrey. He's miles away from the Tardis as he suddenly sees an old and abandoned barn. He pushes the door open, confirming that the barn was empty. He puts the sack down on the ground, pulling out the Moment, which was a brass inlaid clockwork box. He sets it on the floor of the barn, it's operation complex to the Doctor.

"How, how do you work," the War Doctor inquired aloud. "Why is there never a big red button?"

He hears mysterious scuffing noises, deciding to get up and investigate as he opens the door, just seeing the seemingly never ending sand of the planet. "It's nothing," a woman informed. Shocked, the War Doctor turns around, seeing a blonde woman sitting on the Moment. "It's just a wolf," she continued.

"Don't sit on that," the War Doctor ordered.

"Why not?"

The War Doctor grabbed her arm, picking her up and heading towards. "Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous in the universe," he responded, pushing her outside.

He shut the door, now knowing he had to activate the Moment, destroying his home, people and enemies. "Why can't it be both," the same woman asked, the War Doctor turning around to see the same blonde woman he threw out earlier, sitting on the Moment. "Why did you park so far away," the woman asked. "Didn't you want her to see it?"

"Want who to see," the War Doctor asked, confused on who the woman was referring to.

"The Tardis. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles."

"I was thinking-."

"I heard you," the woman interrupted the War Doctor.

"You heard me," the War Doctor inquired, still suspicious about the woman's identity.

"No more. No more."

"No more."

"No more," the woman continued to mock. "No more."

"Stop it," the War Doctor ordered.

"No more," the woman mocked one more time, smiling.

"Who are you," the War Doctor inquired, but was soon distracted when the Moment made a noise, the War Doctor turning his attention to it. "It's activating. Get out of here."

He reaches down, trying to take hold of the box, only to be burnt. "Ow," he exclaimed.

"What's wrong," the woman asked.

"The interface is hot."

"Well, I do my best," the woman responded.

"There's a power source inside," the War Doctor responded, suddenly realizing that the woman's comment gave away her identity, being the physical interface of the Moment. "You're the interface?"

"They must've told you the Moment had a conscience," the Moment said. "Hello!" She waved, smiling. "Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?"

"You know me," the War Doctor asked.

"I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. That celery on your lapel and that question mark umbrella! I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up."

"I don't have a future," the War Doctor stated, planning to kill himself after he destroyed Gallifrey and the Daleks.

"I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf, Blaidd Drwg. Are you afraid of the big bad Wolf, Doctor?"

"Stop calling me Doctor."

"That's the name in your head."

"It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor."

"Then you're the one to save us," the Moment commented.

"Yes."

"If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job," the Moment commented again.

"If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen," the War Doctor pointed out. "The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I to end it the only way I can."

"And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lord alike," the Moment responded. "I could, but there will be consequences for you."

"I have no desire to survive this," the War Doctor commented, melancholic about the actions he was about to do.

"Then that's your punishment," the Moment responded. "If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?"

The War Doctor knew that the Moment was guilt-tripping him so he would not use the Moment, but he knew he had to. "I don't know," he responded.

"One day you will count them," the Moment informed, preparing him for his future. "One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?"

The Moment opened a whirring portal, the War Doctor standing back up. "I'm opening the windows on your future," the Moment informed. "A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make you."

Unexpectedly, a fez drops and a muffin with 2 bite marks came through the portal. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that," the Moment commented, the origin of the fez and muffin a mystery to both the War Doctor and the Moment.

/

Somewhere in another universe.

"RUN!" Somepony yelled as he and his assiatant galloped through the halls of an exploding metal ship as fast as they can. One was a male brown pony while the other was a grey pegasas. They both ran down until the saw a door. His assistant flew to the door and opened it for him as he raced inside and she closed it. "Excellent job, my dear."

"Anytime" his assistant said blushes as they walked calmly to the Tardis. "You know after an adventure like this, I think we deserve a break."

"Capital idea!" he said as he opened the door for her. "How does a nice picnic sound?"

"Sounds like fun, but first we need to talk to Carrottop about our treasures." She said as she went in.

He nodded as he walked in and went to the controls. "Quite right. We'll pop in see how their doing and see if she can watch them a little longer for us to have that picnic."

She blushed and smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan."

He pulled a lever and said the her with a smile. "Just another day for Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo!"


	2. fez and muffin

"But the Time War's over," Clara mentioned. She then turned to Kate. "Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?"

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her," Kate responded. "It's not why you are here."

The Doctor could not resist it anymore as he retrieved the envelope from his coat, breaking the wax seal as he unfolds the paper, reading the letter that he soon found was written by Queen Elizabeth the First.

 _"My dearest love,_

 _I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of the kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned._

 _Godspeed, gently husband."_

"What happened," the Doctor asked, knowing that something bad must have happened, being the reason why he and Clara were summoned.

"Easier to show you," Kate responded, starting to walk away as the Doctor and Clara follow.

The man standing beside Osgood, McGillop, answers his phone which was buzzing. "McGillop," he answered, suddenly hearing the voice he had just heard. "But that's not possible. I was just-Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?"

/

The Doctor, Clara and Kate stand in front of a metal shutter, which comes down as they see a painting of Queen Elizabeth the First accompanied by a familiar face of both the Doctor and Clara. "Elizabeth the First. You knew her," Clara asked, the familiar face being the Tenth Doctor, which Clara recognized when she was in the Doctor's timestream.

"A long time ago," the Doctor responded, being one of the last adventures of his predecessor.

/

 _England 1562_

The Tardis is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river as the doors open, the 10th Doctor galloping out on a white horse, with Queen Elizabeth the First on pillion behind him.

"Allons-y," the Doctor shouts, shouting his favored catchphrase.

The white horse came to a stop, the Tenth Doctor hopping off as he aids the Queen. He wears his dark brown, blue pinstripe suit, sporting white cream Converse All Star sneakers. "There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside."

"The door isn't," Queen Elizabeth commented. "You nearly took my head off! It's normally me who does that."

The Doctor and Queen Elizabeth the First recline on cushions near a tent that was flying the royal pennant. "Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you," Queen Elizabeth asked, which slightly offended the Tenth Doctor. "I have wars to plan."

"You have a picnic to eat," the Doctor responded.

"You could help me," Queen Elizabeth suggested.

"Well, I'm helping you eat a picnic."

"But you have a stomach of war." Queen Elizabeth began stroking the Doctor's face. "This face has seen conflict, it's clear as day."

"Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe," the Doctor responded, reflecting upon memories of the Last Great Time War. "But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up."

Queen Elizabeth scoffed, standing up but still slightly offended by the way the Tenth Doctor phrased it. "How dare you? I'm the Queen of England."

"Well, I'm not English," the Doctor responded. He then got down on one knee, taking Queen Elizabeth's hand into his own as he gazed into her eyes. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Queen Elizabeth smiled and became joyful at the Doctor's offer. "Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will."

"Ah, gotcha," the Doctor exclaimed, jumping to his feet as he pointed at Queen Elizabeth.

"My love," Queen Elizabeth stated in a questioning way, confused on why her fiancé exclaimed what he did.

"One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal," the Doctor accused, accusing Queen Elizabeth of not being herself, but a duplicate. "Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mention having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And-" He retrieves a large clockwork device from his pocket. "Ding," he said, the device dinging as he said it.

"What's that," Queen Elizabeth asked, the device looking alien to her.

"It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shapeshifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never knew when to stop."

"My love, I do not understand," Queen Elizabeth stated, not understanding on word her fiancé was saying.

"I'm not your love, and yes you do," the Doctor accused, still believing that this Elizabeth was not the real Elizabeth. "You're a Zygon."

"A Zygon," Queen Elizabeth responded, almost mispronouncing the alien species.

"Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen Elizabeth would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit," The Doctor yanked at his tie, smiling, "just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse?" He suddenly heard the sound of a shape shifter, looking at Queen Elizabeth as none of her physical attributes changing. "Oh." He turns, seeing that his horse wa no a red rubbery Zygon. "It was the horse. I'm gonna be king."

The Zygon sneered and flexed its muscles, the Doctor grabbing Queen Elizabeth's hand and yelled a phrase he used quite often. "Run!"

They began running, the Zygon running after them, the Doctor and Queen Elizabeth outrunning it so far. "What's happening," Queen Elizabeth yelled, still confused about the entire situation.

"We're being attacked by a shapeshifting alien formally disguised as my horse," the Doctor responded, giving an accurate description of this dangerous situation.

They run into a ruined building, confusing the Zygon.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, we're going to need a new horse," the Doctor replied.

The two see the Zygon running towards the forest. "Where's it going," Queen Elizabeth inquires.

"I'll hold it off," the Doctor replied. "You run. Your people need you."

"And I need you alive for our wedding day." Queen Elizabeth gives the Doctor a long kiss, then runs out of the ruined building.

The Doctor felt special, kissing the Virgin Queen, also known as Queen Bess. "Oh, good work, Doctor," the Doctor complimented himself. "Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history."

Queen Elizabeth runs through the trees, while her fiancé was trying to lure the Zygon. She runs, spotting the red rubbery alien as it sneers at her, Queen Elizabeth letting out a horrified scream.

The Doctor walks through the forest, his clockwork gizmo dinging beside a lop-eared rabbit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," the Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, very clever. Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you?"

The rabbit stares at the 10th Doctor, who acknowledges that the rabbit was just an ordinary rabbit. "Okay, carry on. Just a general warning."

"Doctor," he hears, the voice belonging to Queen Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" He sprints, following her voice as she finds her lying on the ground, helping her up off the ground.

"That thing," Queen Elizabeth began. "Explain what it is. What does it want of us?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," the Doctor replied. "Probably just your planet."

To the surprise of the Doctor, a second Queen Elizabeth walked up. "Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature," the second Queen Elizabeth accused.

"How is that possible," the first Queen Elizabeth. "She's me. Doctor, she's me!"

The Doctor grabs his gizmo from his pocket, trying to identify the Zygon. "I am indeed me," the second Queen Elizabeth said. "A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself."

"Extraordinary," the first Queen Elizabeth exclaimed. "The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional."

"Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent," the second Queen Elizabeth commented.

"A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one," the first Queen Elizabeth responded.

"It's not working," the Doctor yelled, smacking the back of the gizmo out of anger.

"One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection," the first Queen Elizabeth commented.

"Clearly you understand the creature better than I," the second Queen Elizabeth replied. "But then, you have the advantage."

A vortex appears in the air, distracting the two Queen Elizabeths and the Tenth Doctor. "Back, both of you, now," he yelled. "That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen."

A red fez and a full muffin landing on top of the fez dropped out of it.

"For instance, a fez and a muffin," he commented.

/

Kate walks up to the portrait of the Tenth Doctor and Queen Elizabeth I, pulling it to the left as the Eleventh Doctor and Clara discovered that it was a door. "Come on," Kate advised, walking inside as the Doctor and Clara followed.

They walked into a room which had statues covered with sheets and the floor being sand. "Welcome to the Under Gallery," Kate commented. "This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption."

The Doctor crouches, scooping a handful of sand, letting fall through his fingers, discovering that it actually wasn't sand. "Stone dust," he concluded, realizing that this room was so old that the stone walls began to give off dust.

"Is it important," Kate asked, turning to him.

The Doctor returns to his standing position, wiping his hand on his pants. "In twelve hundred years of time and space, I've never stepped in anything that wasn't," the Doctor responded, Clara also knowing this was true as she had met all incarnations of the Doctor, knowing that they all felt the same ways.

Osgood, who had followed behind them, made a noise, causing the Doctor and Clara to turn to her. "Oi, you," the Doctor called to her. "Are you sciency?"

"Oh, er, well, er, yes," Osgood nervously responded.

"Got a name," the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Osgood responded, nodding, finding it weird that the Doctor had to ask if she had a name.

"Good," the Doctor responded. "I've always wanted to met someone named Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job." He then turned to Kate. "Do I have a desk," he asked her.

"No," Kate responded.

Clara was embarrassed by the twelve hundred year old Time Lord using modern day lingo, using it in the totally wrong context. "And I want a desk," he told Osgood, turning back to her.

Kate rolled her eyes at the Doctor's nonsensical requests, like he was really going to stay at UNIT and abandon his travels. "Get a team," Kate ordered Osgood, deciding to steer the conversation into a more serious direction. "Analyze the stone dust."

Osgood began to run out of her due to asthma. "Inhaler," Kate ordered, Osgood grabbing the inhaler from her lab coat, using it as it felt like a breath of fresh air.

The Doctor, Clara and Kate head further into the Under Gallery, the Doctor discovering one of his favorite things in a display case, a thing he could not resist: a red fez. He reaches in the display case, taking the fez out and putting on his head. Clara looked over at him, rolling his eyes because of the fez on his head.

"Someday, you could just walk past a fez," Clara suggested, not having the same admiration for the hat as the Doctor.

"Never gonna happen," the Doctor responded, the two of them continuing to follow Kate.

They enter another room, where a scientist stands with paintings that are not covered by glass, the glass on the floor. "As you instructed, nothing has been touched," the scientist informed, nodding his head towards the Doctor and Clara welcomingly.

"This is why we brought you in," Kate stated, the Doctor and Clara seeing that it there were more 3D paintings.

"3D again," Clara pointed out, amazed by the amount of 3D paintings in the National Gallery.

The Doctor looked at the broken glass, then up at the paintings, then back at the broken glass again. "Interesting," he exclaimed, crouching by the broken glass pile.

"The broken glass," Clara asked, finding it a bit odd that the Doctor was investigating ordinary broken glass.

"No, where it's broken from," the Doctor responded. "Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside." The shatter pattern did indicate this, as both Clara and Kate observed, seeing that the Doctor's observation was correct.

"As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes," Kate informed. "No figures of any kind."

"So," the Doctor asked, confused why Kate was saying what he and Clara and even Kate, could observe.

"There used to be," Kate replied. She showed the Doctor and Clara an IPad that, indeed, showed the original paintings with figures painted.

"Something's got out of those paintings," Clara commented.

"Lots of somethings," the Doctor replied, seeing that each painting had at least half a dozen figures. "Dangerous."

"This whole place has been searched," Kate commented. "There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out."

Suddenly, the time fissure opened, the three of them turning towards it. "Oh no, not now," the Doctor groaned.

"Doctor, what is it," Clara asked.

"No, not now," the Doctor continued to groan. "I'm busy."

"Is it to do with the paintings," Kate asked, wondering if the alien portal in the middle of the gallery was connected to the paintings.

"No, no," the Doctor replied. "This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in."

The Doctor took the fez off his head, tossing it into the time fissure, getting odd glances from both Clara and Kate. "Geronimo," he yells, leaping into the portal.

"Doctor," Clara yelled, objecting to the Doctor's actions.

"Wait," Kate yelled, also objecting to the Doctor's actions.

/

Equestia

Out in a clear field, two ponies were walking to a hill. One was a brown earth pony wearing his favorate green tie. His name Doctor Whooves.

After Rose left, the pain of regeneration overwhelmed the Doctor, and he collapsed in the middle of the Powell estate. Having only the strength to reach the TARDIS, the Doctor piloted it into orbit around Earth. Taking a deep breath, he regenerated into his next incarnation, causing massive damage to the TARDIS with the energy released during the regeneration in the process.

The sudden release of energy caused the TARDIS to have dimensional mishap while he was regenerating, and the Doctor was transported from his home universe to the Equestia universe and regenerated into a pony. It was here that he met his life long friend and assisstant, Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves.

Ditzy is a gray pegasis mail pony. Ever since the Doctor came into her life, thing have never been the same. She firth thought he was just some crazy pony in a box and she was right. She became his assistant and traveled from world to world. Exploring new places, meeting new friends, helping so many, and learning a thing or two along the way. Eventually after many years, they retired. They do still go on an adventure or two every now and then, but chose to remain on Equestria.

"This spot will due," Doctor Whooves said as he sat the blanket down.

Ditzy placed the picnic basket in the center and said, "Perfect!"

"Ah!" Doctor Whoove laid comferably on the blanket. "As much as adventuring is, nothing beats this nice day"

"And it was very nice of Carrot Top to look after our treasures," Ditzy giggle at him then reached in the basket. "Better then all those we wined up in some trouble."

"Oh come on," Whooves said. "They're aren't that many time. Like um... the birth of Equestria!"

Derpy gave him a playful look. "Giant dragon"

"Equestria 2?"

"Cyber ponies."

"Horsehead nebula?"

"Giant mutant space crab."

"Then how about Heart's warming in Manehatten?"

"Pony eating trees," Ditzy rolled her wall eyes before goes back to looking in the basket. "Let's just enjoy our picnic. I even made your favorite!"

Doctor sat up quickly. "Bluebarry muffin with butter on top?"

"Of course, silly." She presented him with a muffin and gave it to him.

"Oh you beautiful mare." Doctor took the muffin and just as he was about to take a bite... a portal showed up. Whooves stood up and whined "Oh come on! I can't enjoy a pinic without something going wrong!?"

Ditzy got up too. "What is that?"

"A rip in time ... but it looks ... familiar." The time lord then figured out why and where he knew it from. "Oh. This is where I meet me, myself and I."

"What?" Derpy was confused. What could the Doctor possible mean. But then she saw him look at his muffin the back to the portal with a smirk. "Don't you dare!"

It was too late. He throw the muffin in the portal and followed it by jumping right in.

"Avante!"


	3. enter the doctor times 3 plus 1

The 11th Doctor lands hard on the forest floor, his body making a thumping sound as he crushed leaves. "Oof," he exclaimed as he hit the ground, the force being much harder than he had expected.

The 10th Doctor bends down and grabs the fez that flew out of the time fissure, putting it on his head. "Who is this man," the Elizabeth to the 10th Doctor's right asked.

"That is just what I was wondering," he responded, looking at the man who jumped out of the time fissure. He had long, dark hair that was combed back and wore a burgundy cashmere coat, black waistcoat with a light pattern, black jeans, brown leathers boots and a plain purple bow tie.

The 11th Doctor got off the ground, wiping the dirt off his pants as he looks up, seeing his previous incarnation, realizing that his previous incarnation was very skinny, the 11th Doctor flabbergasted by this realization.

"Oh, that is skinny," the Eleventh Doctor commented against his predecessor's body. "That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's a special effect!" The 11th Doctor realizes that the fez is on his predecessor's head, jealous as he wanted to wear it. "Oi!" He knocks the hat off his predecessor's head. "Ha! Matchstick man."

"You're not," the 10th Doctor replied.

Before ether Doctor could process this, they heard another thud. Everybody turned and say a small brown pony with a green tie on laid on the grass. Both Doctors went to the horse and looked closely at it. what struck them both as odd, the horse had a picture of an hourglass on its rear. They both back up and turned to each other.

"What do you make of this?" 11th doctor asked as neither notice the horse get up and shake its head.

"I don't know. I said we needed a new horse but I wasn't expecting one to actually show." 10th said as the horse walked to them.

"Oi! If you think you're gonna ride on my back, you can forget it!" the horse yelled making everyone turn to him in shock. He trotted to 10th and took the muffin from him. "That's mine!"

"You ...you... you can talk!?" 11th yelled/ asked as both Elizabeths fainted.

"Of course I can talk. And hello there!" Whooves trotted to 10th. "Well aren't you a handsome one. Oh it's like looking at an old photo of me!"

"No way," 11th said as he thought it was imposible, even for him

"Get out," 10th said at the same time and thinking the same thing.

"Ahh a human universe! Fancy that!" Whooves exclaimed as he looked all around and at himself. "It's been so long since I've seen humans, much less been one! But I didn't change into a human? Mmmm maybe because have two of me the same world put a bit of stress on the universe, but ah well!"

All 3 Doctors reach into their jackets/flank pocket , looking into each others eyes as if they were about to duel, pulling out their sonic screwdrivers. The 10th Doctor's was noticeably smaller than 11th's and Whooves as the two of them had the same sonic. They smiled tauntingly at their predecessor. 10th looked at them, as he extended his.

"Compensating," the 10th Doctor commented as both Elizabeths started to come to.

"With what," the 11th Doctor asked .

"Regeneration," the 10th Doctor responded. "It's a lottery."

"Oh, he's cool," the 11th Doctor started out as all 3 doctors toss their sonics in the air before they returned their screwdrivers to their jackets/pocket. He then turned to the Elizabeth and Whooves to his right. "Isn't he cool?" He then turned back to his predecessor. "I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes."

"Oh yeah," Whooves said. "I remember the shoes! Haven't worn shoes in year!"

"And who or what are you supposed to be?" 11th asked his pony counterpart.

"I'm you," Doctor Whooves said looking up and down at his counter-part. "And I'm guess a different version of you"

"Different version?" 11th questioned

"Multiverse," Whooves shrugged. "Why more more complicated then time"

"What are you doing here," the 10th Doctor asked his successor. "I'm busy."

"Oh, busy," the 11th Doctor responded with sarcasm. "Is that we're calling it, eh? Eh?"

The 11th Doctor reaches down, picking up his favored hat (the fez) and puts it on his head, twirling to the Elizabeths. "Hello, ladies," he greeted, giving a cheesy smile.

"Don't start," the 10th Doctor groaned, embarrassed by his successor.

"Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business," the 11th Doctor responded.

"One of them is a Zygon," the 11th Doctor informed, not knowing which Elizabeth was the Zygon.

"Urgh," the 11th and Whooves replied, giving a disgusted face as the idea of their, or in this case, their previous incarnation, hooking up with a Zygon, made him sick.

"We're not judging you," 11th said, before turning to his pony counterpart. "Right?"

"Course not," Whooves replied as he waved his arms in front of him.

Before anyone could respond, another time fissure opened, the 3 Doctors turning to it with glasses on, both pairs being different, the 11th Doctor wearing his previous companion's, Amy Pond's, reading glasses. The 10th Doctor, on the other hand, wore his brainy specs he occasionally wore when he would look at panels or read text. Whooves wearing a very special pair of glasses given to him by Ditzy. The 3 look at each other, noticing that they were wearing glasses. "Oh, lovely," they all exclaimed. Yet another time fissure opens, the Doctors backing up.

"Your Majesties," 11th Doctor began. "Probably a good time to run."

"But what about the creature," both Elizabeths asked at the same time before pointing to Whooves, confusing all three of the Doctors. "And that thing"

"Oi!" Whooves said insulted.

"Elizabeth, whichever one of your is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one," the 10th Doctor asked, looking at both Elizabeths as he still could not determine which one was the Zygon duplicate.

"Of course, my love," both Elizabeths responded, still continuing to confuse all three Doctors.

The Elizabeth on the left stepped up in front of the 10th Doctor. "Stay alive, my love," she ordered in her soft voice. "I am not done with you yet." She grabbed the lapels of his suit, pulling him in for a kiss that lasted about three seconds, pushing away as she ran diagonally near her castle.

The second Elizabeth stepped forward in the same position as the previous Elizabeth. "I understand," the second Elizabeth informed. "Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again." She grabbed the lapels of his suit, pulling him in for a kiss that lasted about six seconds, pushing away she ran in the opposite direction.

The 10th Doctor backed away, stunned that he was kissed by two Queen Elizabeths. Turning his head, he could see his pony successor with the widest grin. "You just smooched a Zygon," Whooves taunted, the 10th Doctor rolling his eyes in response to his predecessor's comment.

"One of those was a Zygon." 11th said to 10.

"Yeah."

"Big red rubbery thing. Covered in suckers." Whooves smiling still.

"Yeah."

"Venom sacs in the tongue." 11th continued.

"Yeah, I'm getting the point, thanks. " 10th said getting annoyed by his successors.

"Nice." Was all 11th and whooves said.

"Doctor, is that you," a woman yelled from the time fissure, the 11th Doctor rushing forward as he recognized the voice belonging to Clara.

"Doctor, are you ok!?" another female voice yelled in a panic. Whooves smiled as he knew only one pony with a voice as angelic as that. Ditzy Doo aka Derpy Hooves.

"Ah, hello, Clara," he shouted back, once again rubbing his hands, his previous incarnation confused. "Can you hear me?"

"No need to worry Ditzy. I'm quite alright." Whooves said to his beloved companion.

"Yeah it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?" Clara said to her Doctor.

"Where are we," the 11th Doctor asked, twirling around to the 10th Doctor.

"England, 1562."

"Who are you talking to," Clara and Ditzy asked from the other side of the time fissure.

"Myself," All the Doctors replied, all Doctor smiled at each other knowing that Clara and Ditzy would probably be confused.

"It this like when you swap places the other you?" Derpy asked remembering that time she thought she almost lost the colt she fell in love with.

Whooves looked at his other selves, while the looked at him confused, and shrugged. "Somthing like that."

"That's aside, did you get your muffin?" derpy asked causing Doctor Whooves to laugh. Only she would ask that in the middle of something like inter dimensional travel.

"Right here" he said as he took a bite and moaned in delight. "Mmmmm nothing better then one of you muffins Ditzy"

"Mind if I try?" 10th asked before Whooves passed his muffin to him. Once he took a bite, his eyes widen. "This taste amazing! just the right amount of butter and blueberries!"

"Will you quit stuffing your faces!," Kate Stewart yelled ."Is there anyway you can come back through the portal, Doctor"

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on!" The 11th Doctor grabs the fez from off his head and the muffin in 10th hand, aiming it at the time fissure. "Incoming," he warned, throwing them both just like it was frizbee, watching them disappear.

"Nothing here," Clara replied, which surprised the three Doctors.

"Or here," Ditzy said blushing. She always liked how the doctor loved her cooking but being praised by two Doctors was too much.

"So where did it go?," the 10th Doctor asked, speaking what was exactly on all of the Doctors's mind.

/

A fez and muffin both dropped to the floor of the barn, the War Doctor investigating them as he puts it in the palm of his hand, looked over them. "What is that god awful thing," the Moment asked with a disgusted face, her tongue sticking it.

"A fez," the War Doctor replied. "And a half eaten muffin. They came from the other side."

After cleaning the fez the war doctor hear what sounded like two female voices.

"Who's he talking to?" A younger voice said.

"He said himself." An older voice said


	4. seeing an old face

Back under gallery, Kate grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Keep him talking." She said as she walked out the room. "Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Code named Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol."

However, as she walked away, something growls as it watches her go.

/

 **forest, 1562**

"Okay, you two used to be me, you've both done all this before." 10th doctor asked his counterparts. "What happens next?"

"I don't remember." 11th said plainly

"No me." Whooves said as he kepted looked at the portal that might lead him back to his home in Equestria.

"How can you forget this? And especially this!" 10th asked as he pointed to himself and 11th then pointed straight at Whooves.

"Hey!" Whooves whined. "I'll have you know being a pony was the best thing at ever happened to me. Or is it us? So confusing"

"Hey, hang on. It's not my fault." 11th talked back to his past incarceration. "You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!"

"Sorry forgot about that too." Whooves said feeling silly as he pulled out his sonic. They all extended their sonic screwdrivers and aimed at the fissure. All three let out their usual hum, but after a few seconds...

...nothing happened.

"It's not working." 11th said as he stopped his sonic.

"We're both reversing the polarity." 10 said as he stopped his.

"Yes, I know that." 11th said looking a bit confused.

"There's three of us." Whooves said as he explained. "I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again, and he's reversing it again. We're confusing the polarity!"

Suddenly the portal flared up. All the Doctors backed up and covered their eyes from the bright light. But when the light faded, someone dropped out of it. Someone none of the Doctors ever wanted to see again.

The war doctor.

"Anyone lose a fez and a...half eaten muffin?" War asked as he looked around holding the items that was just thrown into the portal.

"You. How can you be here? "10th asked as he, like his other selves, were shocked to see 'the doctor who broke the promise' "More to the point, why are you here?"

"Good afternoon." War asked looking at the three and they looked at each other. "I'm looking for the Doctor."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place." 10th answered him.

"Hehehe oh you certainly have!" Whooves laughed thinking this was a bit funny if not very awkward

"Good. Right." War said as he looked around the area. "Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course! Are you his companions and his pet"

"His companions?" 11th looked at the old warrior.

"His pet?" whooves looked as warrior angrily. In all the worlds his traveled with Derpy, no on has ever called him a pet before

"They get younger all the time." War said "Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?"

They all eyed War Doctor like he was crazy, before 10th raised up his sonic screwdrivers with 11th and whooves following suit.

War looked at them with disbelief and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," 11th said as they turned off their sonics.

"Really," 10th added as they pocketed the sonics.

"Strange, isn't it?" Whooves added.

"You're me? All of you?" War asked again. He couldn't believe that he would regenerate into they beings.

"Yep," 10th answered.

"Even that one?" War pointed at Whooves.

"Yes!" Whooves yelled feeling more offended by Warrior while his counterparts nodded.

"You're my future selves?"

"Yes!" they all yelled at him.

"Well I'm more parallel future, but future all the same," Whooves shrugged as he thought for a bit before looking back at Warr.

"Am I having a midlife crisis?" he asked once more as he started to walk towards the three. Before he could take more the tow steps, all the future Doctors pointed their sonics at the War. "Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols." That got them to put their sonics back. "Look like you've seen a ghost."

"Still, loving the posh gravelly thing," 10th said to successors. "It's very convincing."

"Brave words, Dick van Dyke," 11th complemented.

Suddenly troop of soldiers run up to them. Lead by a nobleman as the started to surround them. 11th, 10th, and Whooves got back to bock with their sonics out at the ready while War Doctor looked around confused.

"Encircle them." Bentham ordered as his troops did as told with their spears pointed at them. "Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head!"

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day," War told the man.

/

 **Under Gallery**

Kate returned and looked at Clara. Clara turned to her and told her, "I think there's four of them now."

/

 **Equestria fields**

Derpy listened in and said, "Four Doctors? One can get in enough trouble by himself, but I think the universe can't handle four of them."

/

 **Woods, 1562**

"There's a precedent for that." Kate said. "But I'll have to agree with miss... Ditzy was it?

"Thats me!" Ditzy said happily.

"What is that?" Bentham questioned the Doctors as all but War pointed their sonics at him.

"Oh, the pointing again." War yelled feeling they his future selves are looking stupid. "They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?"

"That thing," Bentham looked from the portal to the doctors "what witchcraft is it?"

"Ah, yes" 11th said as he started to form a plan to get out of the situation. "Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!"

/

 **Under Gallery**

"Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?" 11th doctor's voice came out from the portal.

"He means you," Kate told Clara

"Why am I the witch?" Clara complained.

"Clara?" Her doctor asked to make sure she was there.

"Hello?" she responded.

/

"Clara, hi, hello. Hello," 11th said as he tried to get Clara to play along. "Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?"

"What he said," Clara said not being able to get into character.

"Yes, tiny bit more color," 11th told her.

"Right," Clara said as she did her best as an evil witch. "Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs."

"Ooo, frogs." 11th said to the soldiers as he could see them all back away a bit. "Nice. You heard her."

Whooves getting at what his counterpart was doing, dropped onto the grass and crawled to the nearest soldier. He grabbed onto his leg and yelled dramatically, "GAHH! Look what she's done to me!? She's turned me into a pony! OH THE INHUMANITY!"

Derpy laughed as she could easily tell that was her Doctor. She decided to play along as well and got into character. "Muhahaha! Does any one else want to fall victum to my power? Hahahaha!"

Whooves had to do everything in his power to not laugh. Ditzy 'derpy doo' Hooves was definitely a one of a kind pony to him.

Clara got tired of waiting and being confused so she asked, "Doctor, what's going on?"

/

 **Woods, 1562**

"It's a timey-wimey thing." 11th said trying is best to explain.

"Wibbly wobbly!" Ditzy suddenly cheered.

"Timey wimey!" Whooves cheered back happily as he got up suddenly from the soldier.

"Timey what?" War said confused. "Timey-wimey?"

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." 10th told War trying to cover the fact that he says that too.

Suddenly an Elizabeth comes out from the woods and the soldiers fall to their knees.

"The Queen," they all said as they bowed respectfully.

"You don't seem to be kneeling," Elizabeth said as she walked to the group at the Doctors. "How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you?" 10th asked as he didn't know which Elizabeth this one was. "What happened to the other one?"

"Indisposed," She answer confidently. "Long live the Queen."

"Long live the Queen!" the soldiers yelled.

"Arrest these men and their pet," She said pointing at Doctors. "Take them to the Tower."

"That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate," 10th said trying to convince them.

And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked," 11th said as he pointed at 10th

"Oh, shut up," 10th told 11th.

"Venom sacs in the tongue," Whooves added.

"Seriously, stop it," 10th said hating his other selves.

"No, hang on. The Tower," 11th said suddenly getting an idea again. As he said that, Kate heard him. "Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower. Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?"

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" War demanded to know as he watched 11th talk around

"Yes. No," 11th replied with his hand still flapping about. "I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes, Granddad, and pet horse!"

"Granddad?" War looked at him offended.

"Why do you people keep calling me a pet?" Whooves asked as he was getting tired of being called that.

"They're not sandshoes" 10th complained

"Yes, they are," Whooves and War said at the same time as 11th, war, and whooves had a small laugh about it.

"And I would like a flying muffin please!" Whooves yelled as in his universe. Derpy heard him and smiled. It was just like her doctor to give her a secret message like that. One that only she could understand.

"Silence!" Elizabeth ordered. "The Tower is not to be taken lightly."

/

 **Under Gallery**

"Very few emerge again," Elisabeth said through the portal.

"Dear God, that man's clever," Kate complemented before she started to walk out. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Clara asked.

"My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London." Kate explained as the left the underground gallery.

/

 **Equestria**

Ditzy packed everything back into the picnic basket as fast as she could. After she flew to Carrot top's home. She used to live with Carrot top, but eventually with the Doctors help, she got a place of her own with the doctor.

She knew what she needed to do cause the Doctor just told her. 'Flying muffin' was a code they used. Doctor knew she wasn't as smart as him but he also knew that she was smarter then most ponies thought.

As she flew to her friends home she kept repeating to herself, "England, 1562"

/

 **Tower dungeons**

"Come on, you lot, get in there!" The warden yelled as he shoves them all in there. "And don't forget you pet!"

The warder left and shutting the door behind him. The 11th Doctor found piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.

"Again with the pet!" Whooves said as he sat down.

"Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon," 10th said looked around and turned to 11th. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out," 11th answered before turning back to scratching something on the pillar.

War Doctor took out his Sonic screwdriver and began using it on the wooden door. 10th looked over to him.

"The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive."

"Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?" 11th asked sarcastically.

"Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here?" 10th said as he thought it was best to get to the bottom of things. Whooves got up and walked to 11th and 10th as he was thinking the same thing. "Well, me, Chinny, and um... horse. We were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?"

Suddenly Rose appeared and held a finger to her lips. Telling War doctor not to tell them anything.

"Oi, Chinny?" 11th yelled at 10th

"And horse?" Whooves complained as well

"Yeah, you do have a chin and your are a horse"

"I'm a pony!"

/

 **Under Gallery**

Osgood and Mcgillop where having the stone dust is being analysed. Mcgillop placed a sample under a microscope and took a look.

"Marble, granite," Osgood named as she looked through a list. "A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?"

"Don't think so," Mcgillop said as they looked around them and saw all the statues were still there. "Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?"

While he was talking Osgood's mind start put the pieces together. First the statues being broke. She used her inhaler and told her friend, "We have to go, right now, this minute."

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"The things from the paintings," She whispered to him. "I know why they smashed the statues."

"Why?" He started to get scared.

"Because they needed somewhere to hide."

Suddenly a 'statue' behind her turned to her. The other nearby statues raise their dust sheets. The Zygons. The had smashed the statues and the took their forms to hide in plain sight. They went and attack McGillop first, while Osgood was able to get away.

Osgood got into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner as she sees a Zygon getting closer.

"The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me," She kept repeating. hoping by some miracle he does.

The Zygon looks down at her before it transforms. It continued to stare at her until it said, "Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect."

Zygon Osgood took the original's inhaler and used it. "Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her."

While the Zygon taunted her after she, she saw it was standing on her scarf.

"So do I!" Osgood yelled as she pulled on her scarf and her copy fell down hissing. She quickly took back her inhaler and ran.

"Oh, for goodness sake." the Zygon said as it got back up.

/

"The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One," kate said as she talked into her phone. She took Clara into a car the drove them somewhere else. She brought down the window on Clara's side where there was a guard. "I'm going to need access to the Black Archive."

/

"The Black Archive," Kate explained as they walked through a hall metal and pointed at a device on the ceiling. "Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.

"Ma'am," the guard said as he got up and went to the door.

Kate handed him her key and asked, "Atkins, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he opened the door. "First day here."

"Been here ten years," Kate whispered to Clara.

Inside was many boxes, alien tech, pictures and many more things. Included what Kate came for.

"Lock and key?" Clara asked. "Bit basic, isn't it?"

"Can't afford electronic security down here," Kate explained more. "Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection."

"But you let me in."

"You have a top level security rating from your last visit," Kate pointed to a board with pictures of her coming into the black vault before.

"Sorry, my what?" Clara looked at all the pictures confused. She had been her before and her memories was erased.

Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous."

They then walked to the item Kate brought them here for. In front of them was a sealed vault with only one item inside. A leather wrist device with a covering flap, enabling a device inside.

"What is that?"

"Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one can know we have this, not even our allies."

"Why not?

"Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies."

Kate walked to wear the door was and opened in. In the exact spot where the doctors were being held, in present day, was a message left by the 11th doctor. As Clara walked to her, she walked pass a very familiar 3D oil painting.

"Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor." Clara said unconvinced.

"I'm not sure, there's enough power for a two-way trip." Kate tried to reasure her. They walked into the confined room and round the Vortex manipulator. "In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind."

Kate's phone then rings and she answered.

"Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone."

Kate put her phone down and waited for the picture to be sent. While Clara spots Osgood and McGillop. Clara turned to Kate and asked, "Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?"

"Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early."

"The humans?" Clara face turned to shock then fear as she turned to 'Kate'.

"Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?" 'Kate smirked as she turned to Clara smiling. She spits some venom at Clara, while Clara backed away from her. 'Kate then transformed into a Zygon.

"The Under Gallery is secured," the Zygon of Osgood told her leader.

Clara looked down at Kate's phone and saw a picture appeared. The numbers on the photograph on Kate's phone include 231163. Clara grabs the vortex manipulator, puts it on and copies them into it.

"Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device." The leader Zygon ordered before turning back to Clara.

"Activation code, right?" Clara smirked as the zygon hissed at her and she disappeared.

/

 **Equestria**

Derpy still kepted repeating the year and place over and over until she got to her home. She placed the basket on the table and went into the backyard. There sitting infront of her was the Tardis. She reached over and took the phone out and dialed. She waited until she heard an answer on the other end.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Carrot top?" Ditzy asked. Carrot top was one of ditzy's few friends before the doctor came into her life. They grew up together and even used to live together. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to bring me and the Doctor's treasure to my house."

"About to go on another adventure?" Carrot top asked.

Ditzy giggled. "More like saving him"

"So basically nothing new." Carrot top laughed too. "I'll bring them right over."

They hung up and Ditzy smiled. She reached into her hair where she kept her key tied to her. She unlocked the Tardis and trotted inside. The inside was exactly the same as 11th's one as she walked down the hallways. She stopped infront of a room with a metal door

She opened the door and there on the other side was a sealed vault with a small glass window. She looked through the window and smiled. Inside was a vortex manipulator. Made by Doctor Whooves for pony use instead of humans.

Derpy when into the vault and put the vortex manipulator on her left fore arm. She looked down at it and saw it was locked. Luckily she knew the passcode. She used her other hoof to type it in.

 _Tick Tock_

Derpy smiled at the memory. Whooves and her had traveled into the past and found themselves in the middle of a war, where Doctor became a war strategist and her a Luna Prophet. It was also there, that they also met their life long friend and companion, Tick Tonk. As Whooves would call him, 'a ginger unicorn'. After the war, Tick Tock joined them and went on more amazing adventures.

But all good things came to and end. Tick Tock choice to leave and explore the present day world. They were sad to see Tick Tock leave, but he still visits them every year.

Ditzy entered the place and date and was almost ready. Ready to Travel through time and space to save her Doctor. Ready to face whatever awaits her in the pass. Ready to...

 _Ding-dong_

...answer the door.

Ditzy walked out of the Tardis and through her home. Once she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of her best friend and her treasures.

/

 **Tower dungeon**

War Doctor was scanning the door with his sonic, 10th was pacing, Whooves as laying down waiting, and 11th was still scratching his message.

War turned to his other selves and said, "In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate."

"We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level," 10th said knowing they didn't have that much time to wait. "Even the sonic would take years."

"No, no, the sonic would take centuries." War agreed.

"Well at least we're together with each other," Whooves said trying to use humor to help.

"Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey," War said still disappointed at his future (and alternative future) selves. "Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread."

All The future Doctors looked at War. They could see by the way War acts that he hasn't broken the promise yet. The promise that every Doctor keeps. All except War.

"It must be really recent for you," 10th said.

"Recent?" War asked confused.

"The Time War. The last day," 11th explained. "The day you killed them all."

"The day we killed them all," Whooves corrected as he stood by 11th and 10th.

"Same thing." 10th moved away from his future selves and resumed pacing while 11th continued to scratch and Whooves closed his eyes.

"It's history for them," The Moment explained. "All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you."

"I don't talk about it," War told her as she suddenly appeared sitting beside him.

"You're not talking about it. There's no one else here," 10th said not knowing War was talking to the Moment.

"Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know."

War turned to them as asked, "Did you ever count?"

"Count what?" 11th looked at him

"How many children there were on Gallifrey that day."

11th Doctor stops his scratching, Whooves looked up, and 10th stopped.

"I have absolutely no idea," 11th said clearly lying with 10th and Whooves looking at him

"How old are you now?"

"Ah, I don't know. I lose track. 1200 and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am."

"400 years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?"

11th stopped angrily and turned to War. "Tell me, what would be the point?

"2.47,000,000,000!" 10th and Whooves yelled.

"You did count!" War exclaimed

"You forgot?" 10th asked angrily at 10th. "400 years, is that all it takes?"

"I moved on." 11th said getting in his predecessor's face.

"You didn't move on!" Whooves went to 11th. "You ran!"

"And to where?" 10th continued. "Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?"

"Spoilers," 11th said knowing he couldn't tell his past self things to come.

"No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going."

"No, you really wouldn't," Whooves said.

"And what about you!?" 10th pointed at Whooves. "From what I can tell you the same as him but from an different universe."

"Actually I was wondering the same thing." 11th turned to Whooves as well.

Whooves looked then at them. "Well if you must know without spoiling too much, My Tardis was damaged and I was regenerating. The Tardis going into wrap drive plus the power released from my regeneration and you get a one way trip to Equestria!"

"Equestria?" War asked.

"Equestria is a world inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons, but no humans. One particular kind are ponies. When I landed there, I regenerated into one" Whooves looked at his green tie fondly with a warm smile. "It was then I met 'Ditzy Doo' aka 'Derpy Hooves'. She became my assistant and helped me learned to be a pony."

"Sounds difficult?" 11th said as wondered what could make Whooves smiles like that. As far as 11th knew, he hasn't smiled like that unless it was for River Song.

"We went on a few adventures for a few years then I retired" Whooves announced with 10th and 11th looking at the pony like he gone mad.

"Retired!?" They both yelled at him.

Whooves cleaned out his eye after they yelled in them and explained, "Yes Yes. Retired. Ditzy and I go on an adventure or 2 on occasion, but other then that, I'm done."

"But what about all there is to seeing the entire universe and all it has to offer?" 10th asked with 11th on the side of him

"What about all of space and time? 'The Doctor in the TARDIS? Next stop: everywhere?' " 11th asked along with 10th.

"I've lived and done enough adventures durning each of my regenerations to tell exciting stories of thousands of years." Whooves looked at them. "And now, I've only have one stop now, my house in Equestia."

They all looked at their pony version before 11th asked, "What made you do that. Retire I mean."

Whooves smiled, "My treasures."

"Treasures?" All the other Doctors look at Whooves like he was even more mad.

"Yes. My treasure are the most important things to me in the universe."

"You stopped for some simple treasures?"

"Hey!" Whooves suddenly got angry. He stomped threateningly to the others. "My treasures are irreplaceable! If I lose even one of them, I would tear the universe apart until I get it back!"

"I don't know who you are, any of you," War said disappointed at the future selves. "I haven't got the faintest idea."

"They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. "The moment explained. "The man who regrets, the man who forgets, and the one who left it all behind. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.

War took a long look as he took it all in. Was this his future? Was this his punishment for one action. War gave a sigh before telling her, "No."

"No?" 10th asking confused.

"Just, no," War said angrily.

Suddenly 11th started to laugh. 10th walked to him and asked sarcastically, "Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?"

"Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone," 11th explained, remember all those times he was alone during his travels.

"It's the same screwdriver," the moment said as she appears beside 10th while he tosses his sonic in the air and catch it. "Same software, different case."

War took out his sonic and gazed at it. He looked up to see the moment was gone. When he looked back at his sonic and gave it a quick test. That's when it suddenly hit him. "Four hundred years."

"I'm sorry?" 10th asked as they all turned to War.

"At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case." War explained as he got up and stood next to the door.

"Yeah." Whooves said as he looked to see what War was doing while reaching for his sonic.

"So?" 11th said as he too took out his sonic.

"So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door." War looked around at the wooden door and activated his sonic over it. "Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes, your dickie bow, and your ... ponyself," War pointed at his future selves while the looked at each other slightly offended. "and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on."

The other doctors thought about what War explained before checking their Sonics. Each was the same doctor from different times so it would make sense for something their past self scanned, that the older version would still have.

10th activated his sonic and placed it next to his ear as he listened. He showed it to the others and smiled, "Yeah, still going."

11th flicked his out and checked his. "Calculation complete."

"Same here." Whooves looked over at his too. Even if Whooves was from a different universe, their timelines were still connected.

"Same software, different face," The moment smiled as she reappeared.

"Hey, four hundred years in four seconds," 11th smiled at his other selves. "We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever."

Suddenly Clara opens the door and nearly falls in. She looked around and was beyond shocked to see not one but, four Doctors.

"How did you do that?" 11th asked as he and the others were puzzled.

"It wasn't locked," Clara said as if it was obvious.

"Right," 11th said feeling down.

Clara looked at the other Doctors then her own. "So they're all you, then, yeah?"

"Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?" 11th explained before pointing his sonic at Whooves "Except him."

"A bit. Nice suit" Clara said to 10th.

"Thanks." 10th said accepting the complement.

Suddenly a female gray pegasus flew in pass Clara and looked around. "Doctor!?"

"Ditzy!" Whooves yelled smiling when he saw her.

Ditzy turned to Whooves and dove down to hug him tight. "I'm so happy your ok!"

"Yes. yes. Im quite ok, but I am having a hard time breathing!" Whooves said as he was starting to turn blue.

"Sorry!" Ditzy quickly let him go as he tried to regain his breath.

"So whats going on now?" Clara asked as she stared at Doctor Whooves and Ditzy. She had seen many things with the Doctor, but never something like this.

"Well basically he's me from a parallel universe where I regenerated into a horse," 11th tried to explain

"Pony!" Whooves yelled with Derpy making sure he was ok.

"Hang on. Four of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?" Clara asked as she pointed at the open door.

"It should have been locked," War answered as it was true.

"Yes. Exactly," 11th agreed. "Why wasn't it locked?"

"Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping," Elizabeth said as she suddenly came in with a smug smile. "I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it."

She turned with a Zygon beside her. The Zygon growled as it wanted them to Follow his leader. The group knew the were in not position to argue so they did as told.

"Hold on," Whooves said stopping the group.

Doctor Whooves quickly turned around and pointed his sonic at the door. His Sonic release a high hum before the door was vaporized and turned to dust. Everyone looked at Whooves shock.

"What was that for!?" 11th yelled.

"What?" Whooves shrugged. "The calculation was completed to disintegrate the door. As if I wouldn't use it"

Whooves trotted past the other Doctors and Clara along with Ditzy laughing behind him. "That's my Doctor."

please leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing and what do you think of the chapter. Sry I've been gone lots of stuff happening and have been finding it harder and harder to make time to type these chapter. i'll try to use what time i can to work on them so please wait for me.


	5. cup of soup

The real Osgood looked from her hiding spot behind the picture of the 11th Doctor and the Queen of England. Osgood looked around through the hole that was Queen Elizabeth's face. She heard moaning and went to see what it was. She took out a flashlight from her pocket and made her way down to the basement. Keeping a close eye out in case there were any Zygons.

She looked down and saw there was not only more stone dust bur also foot prints. She followed them to a dust sheet, and notices a shoe sticking out from underneath. She pulls it off to reveal another sheet of red suckers covering a Kate.

"Kate? Oh goodness, you're not actually dead. Oh, that's tremendous news." Osgood sighed in relief as she started to get her boss down from the red suckers. "Those creatures, they turn themselves into copies. And they need to keep the original alive, refresh the image so to speak."

While Kate was trying to regain her breathe, she asked, "Where, where did they go?"

"I don't know," Osgood said as she finished one side and got to work on the next. "Oh, hang on, yes, I do. The Tower."

Kate instantly knew what then Zygon were planning. Their most kept secret. "If those creatures have got access to the Black Archive, we may just have lost control of the planet."

The red suckers fell onto the ground and they took off to the Black Archive.

/

 **England 1562**

The Elizabeth Zygon took them to the Zygon control center. it was in the castle with red suckers everywhere with the Zygons working on something.

"The Zygons lost their own world," Elizabeth explained, "It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required."

"So they want this one," Clara said.

"Not yet. It's far too primitive," Zygon Elizabeth clarified, "Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort."

"Commander, why are these creatures here?" A Zygon behind asked as he got closer.

"Because I say they should be," Elizabeth said with authority. "It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating."

The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery was nearby. As the Zygon vanished, a figure appeared on the painting.

"That's him!" Clara said shocked as she walked to the painting. "That's the Zygon in the picture now."

"It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube," War Doctor explained "Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as..."

"Suspended , that's very good." 10th said while 11th snap and pointed at him as he was starting to understand. He walked up th Clara and finished explaining for her. "The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come."

11th took his turn to explain to her. "You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups."

"I can!" Derpy said.

"You can?" Clara asked the pegasus puzzled.

"Believe me she can," Whooves said. One of the things he loved about Ditzy was her sense of wonder.

"Instead of a cup, its a painting. And instead of soup, its an ugly Zygon," Derpy explained. "Wait a few years for the would to advance and ...

"And now the world is worth conquering," Clara finished as Derpy nodded "So the Zygons are invading the future from the past."

"Exactly," 11th said to the assistants.

"And do you know why I know that you're a fake?" 10th said as he walked to Elizabeth. "Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?"

"Because it's not my plan," Elizabeth said feeling slightly offended by everything her love said to her. "And I am the real Elizabeth."

10th just stared as her feeling like the universe's biggest fool while Whooves and Derpy tried to contain their laughter in the back. "Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks."

"My twin is dead in the forest," Elizabeth whispered as he revealed she had a dagger hidden under her dress. 'I am accustomed to taking precautions. These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?" Clara asked

"Men," Elizabeth corrected.

"And you actually killed one of them?" Ditzy asked.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon." Elizabeth put away her dagger and turned to her beloved 10th Doctor. "The future of my kingdom is imperiled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?"

"Well, I'm going to need my Tardis," 10th said to her.

"It has been procured already." she smiled at him. "But first, my love, you have a promise to keep."

/

 **Castle courtyard**

10th promised, and Elizabeth held him to it. She knew her Doctor had a mission to do so she couldn't do her grand wedding like she planned. So she settle for a small one. a tent outside with a marriage book in front of her and her soon to be husband. The other Doctors standing on the sidelines, Clara stood on the opposite end with rose petals in her hands while Ditzy hovered above them with petals as well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the priest declared.

"Woo hoo!" Clara and Ditzy yelled as they tossed the petals over the newly weds.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said with Elizabeth more then happy to do so.

She grabbed her husband's face and brought him into a enthusiastic kiss. Clara smiled for the couple, but after a few seconds she notice they were kissing for a long while.

Ditzy flew down to her Doctor Whooves. While she was happy to be part of a wedding, she could help feeling mad that someone else as marrying him. She knew that the 10th doctor wasn't her doctor, but it still was his past self. Whooves turned to her and instantly knew what was on her mind.

"Ditzy?" He called do her.

"Hmm?" She turned to him.

"Where did you put our treasures?" Whooves asked her while the Doctors on the side of him gave the ponies a glance. Both war and 11th wondered more when they heard that.

What were these treasure that Whooves cared so much about? What was so special about them that, they made him retire as the Doctor. So important that he would claim he moved on from 'that day'? They would eventually find out, but right now they needed to stop the Zygons.

"Don't worry," Ditzy smiled at him. She knew he loved the treasures just as much as her. "I left them in the Tardis."

War turned to the present day Doctor and asked. "Is there a lot of this in the future?"

"It does start to happen, yeah," 11th answered as he turned back to the still kissing couple

Elizabeth finally broke the kiss and told her husband, "God speed, my love."

"I will be right back," 10th told her as he ran into his Tardis and starts cranking her up.

"Right then," 11th said as the rest of the group walked into 10th's Tardis. "Back to the future."

"You've let this place go a bit." War said as he saw the condition of the Tardis.

"Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it," 11th Doctor said as he tossed the stasis cube in the air and caught it.

"Don't you listen to them," 10th said to his Tardis while patting the main desktop. An alarm sounded. The 10th Doctor got shocked while the whole Tardis changed with nothing but white round things in the back. "The desktop is glitching."

"3 of us from different time zones and 1 from another universe. It's trying to compensate." War explained as 11th and Whooves got to work on fixing the Tardis.

"Hey, look," 11th said as he came to a stop and pointed behind him The round things.

"I love the round things." 10 said as he just stared at the round things.

"Who doesn't love the round things," Whooves said as he joined 10th in looking at them.

"What are the round things?"

"No idea."

"Let's see if this works," Whooves said as he tinkered with something as the desktop changed again along with the Tardis. It looked exactly the same as after the Doctor saved the Earth from the Atracy. "Close but no!"

Clara looked around amazed at everything until she saw something hiding. She leaned closer to get a closer look. she couldn't make it out, but there where two figures. both ponies with one tall and the other small.

"Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator," 11th yelled as Clara turned to him. The Tardis changed into 11th's futuristic style Tardis."Ha! There, stabilized."

Clara turned back to where the figures were, but saw they was gone.

"Oh, you both redecorated," 10th said looked at 11th style. 11th looked at him hoping for a complement but what he got was."I don't like it."

"Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do," 11th said to him with Clara smiling at her Doctor. "Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it."

"No, UNIT HQ," Clara stopped him and explained. "They followed us there in the Black Archive."

All 4 of the doctors gave her stares.

"Okay, so you've heard of that, then."

/

 **Black Archive**

"The equipment here is phenomenal," Z McGillop said as he looked at all the items in the Black Archive. "The humans don't realize what half this stuff does. We could conquer their world in a day.

"We were fortunate, then, in our choice of duplicate." A Zygon said behind Z Mcgillop.

"If I were human, I'd say it was Christmas."

"No, I'm afraid you wouldn't," The real Kate said as she entered with the real Osgood and McGillop. "We're not armed. You may relax."

"We are armed. You may not." The Zygon hissed at her.

"Lock the door," Kate ordered as McGillop complied. Kate walked to a table and sat down. "I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?"

"You don't mind if I do?" The Zygon transformed into Kate, and sat down opposite her at the table.

"You'll realize there are protocols protecting this place." Kate turned to her assistant. "Osgood?"

"In the event of any alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self-destruct in..." Osgood explained.

"5 minutes," Kate finished as she pressed on a remote and the timer started. There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?"

"You would destroy London?" Z Kate said slightly worried.

"To save the world, yes, I would," Kate said with full conference.

"You're bluffing."

"You really think so?" Kate sensed that the Zygon was getting more scared. "Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter."

"Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant?" The 11th Doctor's voice said from a device next to the timer. "Is that what your father meant?"

"Doctor?" Kate said as she was glad the man she looked up to besides her father was alive and well, but she doubted even he could stop her now.

"Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis." 11th explained as he then begged her. He prayed Kate was bout to make the same mistake as him.

"I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid."

"I'm sorry, Doctor.," Kate said before she turned to Mcgillop. "Switch it off."

"Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with." 10th yelled as he, 11th, and Whooves looked at each other. Suddenly the Tardis shook hard.

"Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?"

"I said, switch it off." Kate ordered as McGillop did as told.

"No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!"

"The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof." 10th gave a long sigh.

"How can they do that?" Clara asked. Kate told her it was, but Clara didn't believe her.

"Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable."

"The must have some sort of force field around the Black Archive." Whooves said as he rubbed his chin. "We cant land as long as its on."

War looked at the stasis cube on the console and reached for it. He had an idea. "We don't need to land."

"Yeah, we do. A tiny bit," 10th said thinking the old Doctor was getting slow "Try and keep up."

"No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup." War said as he held the cube in his hands. The future Doctors looked at each other smiling before War asked. "What is cup-a-soup?"

/

 **National Gallery (few hours ago)**

"What happened," the Doctor asked, knowing that something bad must have happened, being the reason why he and Clara were summoned.

"Easier to show you," Kate responded, starting to walk away as the Doctor and Clara follow.

The man standing beside Osgood, McGillop, answers his phone which was buzzing. "McGillop," he answered, suddenly hearing the voice he had just heard.

"Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to." 11th said using the Tardis phone.

McGillop did as told and saw the number belonged to only one person. The Doctor. "But that's not possible. I was just..."

"You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveller, figure it out I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?"

"Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?"

/

 **Black Archive (present day)**

The counter was as 2:59 and counting

"One word from you would cancel the countdown," Z Kate asked.

"Quite so." Kate answered knowing how desperate the Zygon was getting.

"It's keyed to your voice print."

"And mine alone."

"Cancel the detonation!"

"Countermanded!" Kate stood up.

"Cancel the detonation!" Z Kate stood up too.

"Countermanded!"

"We only have to agree to live." Z Kate wanting desperately not wanting to die

"Sadly, we can only agree to die." While the real Kate, rather die with the Zygon then let the Zygon conquer the Earth.

"Please, Doctor. Please save us," Osgood begged behind the real Kate. hopping the Doctor save the day like always. "Please save us. Please save us."

Unknown to everyone in the room, in the painting Gallifray Falls, time began to move inside the 3D painting, which contains 4 extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek yelled as it came to life and aproched the figures.

The 4 Doctors turned around and used their sonic screwdrivers to send the unlucky Darlek crashing out of the painting and out of the painting.

/

 **Black Archive**

Everyone in the Black Archive turned to the painting, just to see a Dalek come crashing out of the 'No More' painting. Soon after, the 4 Doctors stepped out of the painting looking very confident. Right behind them was the assistants Clara and Ditzy.

"Hello," War greeted saying part of the 'Doctor's Signature line'

"I'm the Doctor," 10th continued.

"Sorry about the Dalek," 11th apologized as the Dalek gave one last spark.

"And yes, I'm a pony," Whooves said to make sure no one called him a horse anymore.

"Also the showing off," Clara said as she stumbled out with Ditzy flying down next to her.

"Well you know the Doctor," the grey pegasus smiled. "He loves showing off no matter which reincarnation his in"

"Kate Lethbridge Stewart," 11th Said as he walked up to Z Kate. "what in the name of sanity are you doing?"

"The countdown can only be halted at my personal command," The real Kate said as the Doctor turned to her. Seeing he made a mistake again. "There's nothing you can do."

10th stepped up to the real Kate. "Except make you both agree to halt it."

"Not even 4 of you."

"You can both stop this before its too late," Whoove walked up.

"It's already too late."

"You're about to murder millions of people," War trying to convince her.

"To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?"

 **(1:36)**

"Once," 11th answered. "Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.

"You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong." 10th shook his head sadly.

"It haunted me for the longest time," Whooves said looking down. "So many centuries of me seeing it in my dreams"

The Warrior turns to look at the Moment.

"And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right," The current Doctor said.

he, 10th, and Whooves grabbed a chair. They pulled them to the edges of the table and sat down with a smug smile while kicking their feet over the table. 11th and 10th were on one side while Whooves was on the other.

"How?" Kate said as confused as her counter part.

"Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together," 10th pointed at the Kates.

"Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time," 11th told them

"Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides." Whooves continued to explain their brilliant plan.

"And the key to perfect negotiation?" 11th

"Not knowing what side you're on." 10th

"So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out" Whooves said as he and the rest of the Doctors pulled out their sonic screwdrivers.

"No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human"

"Or Zygon."

"Shall we gents?" Whooves said as 11th and 10th nodded.

"Whoops a daisy," 10th said as he, 11th, and Whooves jumped on to the table.

All 4 Doctors lifted their sonic screwdrivers to a memory filter on the ceiling. Wiping everyone's, but theirs, Clara, and Ditzy's, memory. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans and zygons look befuddled.

They Kate's faces turned to panic as the times was getting closer to 0. They both yelled, "Cancel the detonation!

 **(It stops at 5.)**

"Peace in our time," 11th said as the Doctors laughed.

/

The Kates and McGillops all sat down and started talking in the background while the Osgoods stayed out of it to talk to each other.

One Osgood looked at the one in front of her. "It's funny, isn't it. If I'm a Zygon, then my clothes must be Zygon, too. So, what happens if I lose a shoe or something?"

Osgood coughed and her duplicate returns the inhaler. She looked at the one with the inhaler who gave her a shush gesture. Meanwhile, Clara and Ditzy explored the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. They turned to see the Warrior, who is sitting in the seventh Doctor's big leather chair.

She walked over to him and said, "Hello."

"Hi there," Ditzy said smiling.

"Hello," War greeted them back.

"I'm Clara," Clara introduced herself. "We haven't really met yet."

"And Ditzy Hooves. We haven't either."

"I look forward to it," War smiled at them. He then notice they were staring at him. "Is there a problem?"

"The Doctor, my, my Doctor," Clara started.

"And mine," Ditzy added.

"he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war."

"One would," War said as he knew it would haunt his future selves.

"You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"He regrets it," Clara said looking at him with sad eyes. "I see it in his eyes every day."

"He used to have nightmares all the time about it," Ditzy said just as sadly. "I remember singing him a lullaby to help him sleep."

"He'd do anything to change it." Clara said with Ditzy nodding.

"Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think?" War looked over to the Kates. "Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?"

"Your eyes," Ditzy answered. "You're so much younger."

War smiled. "If you don't mind me asking Ditzy, how did you two meet?"

Ditzy looked up and smiled at the memory. "It was so many years ago, I was helping out for our Summer Sun Celebration. He suddenly appeared out of no where. He stepped out of his blue box talking to himself."

Clara laughed, "He does like that to do that a lot"

"He was so cute back then. He literally had no idea he what he was, how to walk, or even how to grab stuff like this." Ditzy picked up the cup from the table War was drinking from.

Clara and War looked shocked. War looked over her hoof and asked, "How are you doing that? You don't have any fingers."

"I just can," Ditzy shrugged as she put the cup down. "Anyway after helping him a bit, we went into town and I showed him around. We went on an 'adventure' if you called walking through a forest and to a castle to stop an evil mare who was defeated by the time we got there an adventure."

"It does sound rather dull compared to all our other adventures," Clara stated.

"Afterwards, we said our goodbyes and met up again a few months later. We went on more real adventure and eventually he gave me this." Ditzy reached in her hair and showed them her Tardis key tied to her long blond hair. "At first, I didn't think I was cut out to be his assistant. I always made mistakes, I'm not very smart, and my eyesight isn't all that great ether. The Doctor however, told me that he wouldn't trade me for any other assistant. That he was happy that I was the one who found him that day."

War looked up and smiled. Even if he was gonna have to do something so horrible, he got to know that things won't be all bad. One day he will met these two and go on many adventures. He looked up at them, his future companions. "Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come."

The Moment was standing nearby, watching them with a sad look on her face.

War looked at her and said, "I'm ready."

The moment simply said, "I know you are."

"Who's there?" Clara asked as she and Ditzy looked behind them and saw nothing. "Who were you talking to?"

War Doctor had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Ditzy said getting and looked over the now empty chair.

Clara eyes widen. "There only one place he could have gone."

Ditzy's eye widen to as she looked at Clara. They both knew where and when he had gone to. They both ran and flew to the other Doctors, who were talking and laughing. Whooves was telling 10th and 11th how similar things where in Equestria and Earth.

"Hahahahaha. And instead of Christopher Columbus, we have Christopher CARROT!" Whooves laughed along his fellow selves.

"Christopher CARROT!?" 10th said holding his sides.

"You have to admit. That is rather clever." 11th said wiping one of his tears.

"DOCTOR!" Clara and Ditzy yelled at them as the approached.

"Yes?" All of the Doctors looked at them.

"You vanished!" Ditzy started.

The Doctors looked over themselves then each other and back to their companions. Whooves asked, "Um we been right here, Ditzy."

"Not you, the other you!" Clara yelled at them as their eyes turn to shock from realization.

War had left to do what he was destined to do. Kill all of the Time Lords.

"We have to go after him!" Whooves said.

"My Tardis is in the Under Gallery," 10th said. Right before they put themselves in stasis, 10th parked the Tardis in what would be the Under Gallery years later for him to get to.

"Mine is back in front of the gallery," 11th said. "It's best we don't travel in the same Tardis. It will confuse the Tardis again and who knows what could happen."

"What about you two?" Clara looked at the ponies.

"Our Tardis is back in Equestria," Whooves said. "Ditzy used the vortex manipulator to get to us since she doesn't quiet know how to drive the Tardis, but no worries. We're gonna make our Tardis come to us."

"How?" Clara asked as she and her Doctor couldn't do that.

"Well you see, Ditzy and I get separated from the Tardis quite a lot."

"Like when we were a whole planet away from it." Ditzy added.

"Or that time the Weeping Angels zapped us to the past." 10th added too.

"Exactly!" Whooves said excitedly as he ran to the Space-Time Telegraph. He was excited to show them his own addition to the Tardis. "So made a command that whenever a certain frequency is caught by the Tardis. It would transport itself from wherever or whenever she is to us!"

"Oh that's brilliant!" 10th complemented Whooves before turning to 11th. "Do you think of something like that?"

"Nah I didn't," 11th shook his head.

"After all the times that's happen to us, you never thought of that?" 10th was surprised that Whooves made such a command but 11th never did.

"It just never occurred to me."

"Excuse me," Whooves interjected looking back at them as he used his Sonic to work the controls. "I'm trying to be very clever over here."

"Sorry," both human Doctors said.

"Anyway, we can use the Space-Time Telegraph to send the frequency to our Tardis after I shut down the Tardis blocking force field" Whooves explained.

"But you just said you both left your Tardis back in your universe," Clara said to the pony Doctor. "How do you expect to reach it when is a universe away!"

"Simple we use the same thing that brought us all together."

"The fissure!" Derpy yelled.

"Yep and there we go," Whooves said as he backed away from the console. He turned to his assistant and bowed charmingly to her. "Ready, my dear?"

She giggles and bowed back. "Always."

Both of them waited there for a few seconds before up beat music started to play from the Space-Time Telegraph. The humans and Zygons stopped what they were doing, and looked over at Doctor Whooves and his assistant.

Both of them smiled as Ditzy got up and started singing

 _Hold on a minute_

 _we're missing something. Oh!_

 _I got the muffins, now we're set let's go_

Whooves got up next to her and sang his part.

 _Great! Come now ditzy_

 _adventures to be had_

 _who knows what waits out there, oh..._

Whooves gave Ditzy a small twirl before they both started to dance while they sing.

 _Now as we both go on through_

 _ride through time!_

 _Epic quests are in our destinies!_

 _we always will come to save the day_

 _riding on the Tardis!_

 _we are the knights of time and space_

 _paragons of greatness!_

 _our foes beware, we always strike and fight as one!_

Ditzy flew to and landed on top of the table and smiled at her Doctor.

 _You're one strange pony_

 _and kinda crazy_

 _but even so you're still my best friend_

Whooves jumped on the table as well and smiled back at her.

 _I'm honoured Ditzy_

 _my dear assistant_

 _you're my dearest friend Ditzy Doo_

Whooves pulled her into an affectionate hug before they happily danced in each others arms.

 _Now as we both go on through_

 _ride through time!_

 _Epic quests are in our destinies!_

As the music started to pick up, Whooves lifted Derpy in the air before giving her a twirl off the table. She spun in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. Whooves leaped off the table and joined her.

/

 **Equestria**

At that same moment, Doctor Whooves Tardis stood where it had been left. Inside the console started to beep and hum. Controls and switches moved on their own as the Tardis started to come to life. Soon the engine started to hum as the Tardis disappeared.

/

 _we always will come to save the day_

 _riding on the Tardis!_

 _we are the knights of time and space_

 _paragons of greatness!_

 _our foes beware, we are the Doctor and Ditzy!_

Both ponies turned to their side and extended their one of their hooves towards that direction while still being in each other's arms. As something started to fade into existence, Everyone looked shocked but the 2 ponies. It was a big blue police box, the Tardis had crossed an entire dimension just to get back to her friends, who called her through song. As if welcoming them back, the Tardis opened her doors on her own.

Both ponies smiled to each other and ran inside their Tardis while yelling one word.

"AVANTE!"


End file.
